


Magical Game

by Floofchan (orphan_account)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crazy Mode, Gen, Grimdark, Implied Relationships, Song Lyrics, Yangire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Floofchan
Summary: Some lyrics to U.N. Owen Was Her?.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, so I decided to orphan it~   
> My account is Floofchan, should you wish to check out my other writings.

_(Intro)_

I've been waiting for forever,   
Where are you? Let's play a game.  
Don't you wanna have fun with me?  
No means yes- and yes means hell!

Waiting, wanting, hearing the voices  
Your bloodstains look beautiful on my scarlet dress.  
Who are you to try to fight back?  
Come on, this game isn't over yet!

Waiting, wanting, hearing the voices  
Your colours of red and white blend in with scarlet blood.  
Black and white, why aren't you excited?  
Come on, this game isn't over yet!

_(Short break, or something idk how to describe it)_

Evil's colours~  
Why do they look so perfect still?  
Once I am done, the magic will  
End them, but they are perfect still

Missing, missing, they are missing.  
Don't they want to rot in hell?  
I have regrets of what I've done.  
But they're buried very well!

Waiting, wanting, hearing the voices  
Your bodies look beautiful, they will make perfect dolls.  
Why are you so boring and silent?  
Come on, this game isn't over yet!

Waiting, wanting, hearing the voices  
Your colours of red and white have all been torn right off.  
But it's ok, for you are still mine.  
Come on, this game isn't over yet!


End file.
